Vinager and Oil
by daughteralucard
Summary: Not nessisarly a canon to my own Malkavian Saiyan stories but the same basic thing. Trunks has rid the world of the androids and now Bulma wants him to wish everyone back to life. But Vegeta had changed for the worst. Vinigar and Oil dont mix!
1. Loving You, NOT

I was reading a ficiton and this idea just came to me. I had to write it before it left. If you have never read any of my sagas you will have no idea why characters are present but it is all good. However, I have given it a slight twist. For this one time only fiction I am going back to the original idea that Bulma survives instead of Vegeta. This was inspired by another writer and the idea of Vegeta coming back as something worse then what he already was, well it was to tempting to pass up, intrigued yet? Well you should be!

M.V:WHAT! I'm not in this one!

Me: Oh your in it, your just not a vampire! Besides you get to come back to life in this one.

M.V: Yea, as a total asswhole!

Me: SHHHH don't ruin it!

Mirai Trunks: daughteralucard doesn't own anything but the computer. The idea isn't even hers.

Me: why must you be _that_ guy?

"Please Trunks, just do this for me," she begged. Trunks had just finished off the androids (we are sticking to my idea of Trunks being a vampire at 16 and no Bulma is not a vampire) and really just wanted to go back to the past to let the others know that his own threat was finished just like they asked him to. However, he learned that if you want to make God laugh, or in this cause Bulma, tell him your plans. While he wanted to go back first Bulma decided first order of business was to get the Z fighters and Vegeta back. Trunks was not all that excited about the idea of having Vegeta back. True, he had finally gained the respect he wanted from the one of the past, but that was just it, he had FINALLY gotten what he was working so hard to get. It took damn near a whole month just to get the guy to talk to him and now she wanted him to jump back to square one. No way!

Trunks knew he was being selfish but that wasn't his real concern at the moment. What he wanted was to go see the father he knew not for some strange male to come living with them telling him how to run HIS life. It should come as no surprise to any of you that Bulma did have a level of control over her half saiyan son. His blue eyes and scrawny build resembling hers (remember guys and dolls we are talking about MY Mirai Trunks) and his very feminine features from her as well, but his raven long black hair in half a pony tail, sharp eyes, and saiyan-jin traits like his fathers including his rare temper.

His biggest fear of bringing this man back, and for very good reason he would shortly find out, was the fact that he had been in hell for almost 15 years now and that tend to have a negative side affect to a person, especially to people who were most wanted in almost all four corners of the universe. The most feared man in all of existence right now is the not the kind of person you really want living in your house, well, unless your Bulma then you tend to let psycho's of every kind stay at your house and eventually end up living there.

Bulma, also being selfish, just wanted the best fuck of her life back. True, the two were very much in love, but neither ever in Heaven, Hell, or Earth wanted to get married. What can I say, it just wasn't their style, and no amount of social expectation was going to change that about either of the stubborn mates. Saiyan's mated for life, a way of life that had relieved Bulma. She knew that Vegeta would never cheat on her like Yamcha did. Besides, with moral codes like Vegeta's, well lets just say Trunks could really need a strict man around.

Who was she kidding the kid was wild. He was a real sweetheart, but he was a nympho much like both of his parents, a drinker like both of his parents, a smoker, we wont say of what, and could be rather rebellious. He was a teenager, plane and simple. The fact that he tend to fly off anytime Bulma tried to yell at him or ground him only made it that much more difficult for her. He had pretty much as much free reign as he wanted with Bulma unable to stand up to him. He wasn't a bad kid, he was respectful to her, he was polite which Bulma made damn sure of, he was always eager to help if he could, easy to please, very quiet, and usually did what he was told. This was not one of those time though.

"Mom, I'm telling you, this cannot be good. Take it from me," he begged.

"Trunks you don't know that," said Bulma, "for all we know Vegeta has changed sense he went to hell."

"I know, mom, that is what I am afraid of," said Trunks, "do you really think that 15 years in Hell can have any positive effect on ANYONE!?"

"Trunks, you don't know that for a fact. Besides, it can't have bad effects on EVERYONE."

"Mom! I can see the future for Christ sake! I'm telling you if you make me do this it can only end badly!"

"Young man, you will do what I tell you and go for those dragonballs! No more discussion, now get your ass on the space ship and go!" Trunks sighed and gave in, what a stubborn woman she was, it drove him crazy sometimes. He was very much laid back and go with the flow but this was not something he could just sit back and watch.

"Mom, what are you going to do if you do not like the person he turns into," he asked very seriously.

"Trunks, I hated the person he was first time I met him but I changed him once maybe I will be able to do it again." Trunks again sighed and got on the ship. She wasn't going to budge no matter how much he fought it.

………..(When in doubt the answer is fish)…….

The trip through space was uneventful. The only interesting thing that happens is Trunks sneezes so hard he got a bloody nose. I'm sure you want to hear all about it but we are just going to Namek.

Maybe I will make a short overdramatic story about it. I don't know, Trunks thinks he is dying or something.

When he landed on Namek it was a nice smooth land. And if you know what my definition of short and smooth is you know that an engine went out, the warning lights were flaring, and it did a nose dive right in the middle of nowhere. Trunks crawled himself from the wreckage barely alive and a little shaken up. He looked up and saw the elder Namek giving him a funny look. He smile at the Namek and tried to get up but do to the whiplash and aftershock of the crash his legs turned to jell-o and he collapsed once again.

The elder lifted Trunks up. "How can I help you," he asked a little nervously seeing as how he resembled an individual that the Nameks did not care to have anything to do with.

"Well," he said, "I want to find your dragonballs and make a wish on them if you don't mind," he said a little shaken, "my mother said that a Namek would help me out if I asked so I guess I'm asking."

"Who is your mother?"

"Bulma Briefs," he said. The Namek lit up with happiness and smiled at him patting him on the back so hard the traumatized crash victim fell back to the ground.

"Well why didn't you say so my boy! I am the Namek elder. I hold all the dragonballs in the same little convenient place! Come, let us go to my hipster pad and kick it," he said trying to relate to Trunks. He just lifted an eyebrow at the Namek, what was he talking about?

"Riiight, well, okay. Let's go then." They walked for about an mile before coming to a large hut.

"So, hey, dawg, this is my pad, yo. Wipe ya kickers on da mat so that you don't wack up my carpet with dirt G." Trunks guessed that the Namek wanted him to wipe his feet before coming in but wasn't totally sure. They went inside and brought the dragonballs out. "There we are. Now, G, let's summon up that crazy dragon and get this scene rollin' yo! Fo shizzle!" The Namek summond the dragon for Trunks to make his three wishes.

"What is your first wish."

"I want everyone killed by the androids or by the cause of the androids that are good people to be brought back to life," he said to the large dragon.

"Granted. What is your second wish."

"I wish my father was brought back to life and put on earth."

"Granted. What is your final wish?"

"I want a double quarter pounder cheese burger with a large chocolate shake and some fries, not those nasty mcdonald fries either! I want the good shit! I want Arby's curly fries!"

"Granted." The dragon disappeared into the dragonballs that then turend to stone.

"Well, this has been….fun…but I really must head home now."

"Hey I feel yah G. Get yourself home and give my sista from another mista a hug and teller I said 'holla!'. Aiight!"

"Um….yea!" Trunks then rain for his spaceship that was almost in ruin with his amazing meal and started it up. It wasn't until he was in the deepest of space only an hour away from home (pretend Namek and Earth are close), that he suddenly had a feeling of panic in the depths of his heart….the dragon didn't give him ketchup!

…………………..( remember, on T or F questions everything is a lie!)………

Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, was sitting next to the blood fountain playing Gin with Zarbon. The Prince had become darker and more sinister then before. He missed Bulma with all of his heart and would have died to see her again…metaphorically speaking of course…but his evilness knew no bounds anymore. He had again and again tortured Frieza for screwing his life over. The lizard was reduced to nothing more then the saiyans play thing. But of course Vegeta grew board of Frieza and decided that humiliating Zarbon in a game of Gin was more fun.

Suddonly he felt sleep overcome him. He ended up passing out and the last words he heard where 'Geez Vegeta come on. Passing out in the middle of a game that you are winning anyway? God you're like attention deprived or something!'

………………(studying is bullshit, you can do just as bad without studying)…….

Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Choazu, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chichi were Chillin with Goku watching in Heavens food hall shoveling food in his mouth. Of course they had grown use to this behavior but it was particularly humorous to see King Kai standing over him yelling at him about his bad manners. Suddenly a big boomy voice of a dragon hung over their heads.

"Guess what," he said, it was obviously the Namek dragon, "You all get to go home!"

"YAY," said Choazu and Tien and Chichi.

"What, really,' said Yamcha in disbelieve.

"Unbelievable," said Krillian.

"No way," said Gohan.

"Even me," said Goku excited!

"Yes, even you, why not," said the dragon not really caring. Piccolo didn't say anything. He is a cool, smooth cat who doesn't need to say anything!

Bulma's parents came floating in. "Actually dragon," said Dr. Briefs, "my wife and I both lived very satisfying and fulfilling lives so we wish to remain."

"Sure, I don't care, do what you want. Vegeta came back to life to from Hell and the one that wished you back is almost home so whatever." The busy crowed disappeared and reappeared in the middle of no where. Vegeta magically joined them and shook his head from the discomfort of being brought back a second time. It got rougher on him every time.

"What the hell just happened," he asked.

"We all got wished back," said Piccolo.

"What do we do now," asked Goku.

"Let's go to Capsule Corp., at least what's left of it," suggested Gohan. They all agreed and left for it.

……………..(If it is fill in the blank the answer is always Jesus)………

Bulma waited eagerly in her lab for them all to arrive. She knew then well enough to know that they would head there first probably for answers as to whom wished them back and why it took so long. She heard the upstairs door open and slam shut. No doubt that was Vegeta who slammed it. She got up and walked upstairs. When she entered the room all of her old friends looked extremely excited to see her. She was surrounded by hugs and excited questions of what was going on, all except Vegeta, who waited patiently to get a chance at his mate. When everyone finally quit crowding her happily she looked up to see Vegeta standing that in his arrogant way with his arms crossing his chest leaning against the door frame. Bulma felt her heart skip a beat. She felt tears begin to run down her face and ran to him and hugged him so tight he started to turn blue. When she finally let go she could see in his dark coal eyes that Trunks was right, he had changed, and not for good either.

Suddenly everyone's attention was directed at the roof, well everyone but Bulma and Chichi of course, and a feeling of shock overcame them, what was the approaching power? Bulma saw the fear and caution on everyone's faces. She giggled a bit which caught everyone's attention once again. They looked at her like she was nuts.

"Bulma, what is so funny," asked Krillin, "and what is the power coming this way do you know?"

"Of course I know silly," she said with a smile, "what is funny is the fact that that power is perfectly harmless and you don't even know it."

"Harmless," asked Vegeta in shock. Last time he felt a power that powerful it was NOT harmless. He felt jealousy rise from just how much power this individual had. Suddenly a thought crossed Vegeta's mind, where was Trunks at? True he was busy suffering in hell to bother wondering about him ever but he was aware that Trunks was alive and his son.

"Bulma," he asked seariously, "where is that child?"

"Child," she asked questioningly. There was no small child there for years, what was he talking about?

"Your brat," he spat. Bulma was unaware what he was talking about at first until realization struck her.

"Oh, Trunks," she said understanding, "well lets go find out." She led the way down to the labs to the launching room. Vegeta remembered this place from when he had left for space so many years ago to attain Super Saiyan status. That trip was a complete failure of course. He could not seem to find his drive to capture that dream. When the top came open a ship came crashing down into the center of the room. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, what in the world?

"Who is that," asked Yamcha.

"It's a space ship dumbass," snapped Vegeta. Bulma sighed, this was not going to be easy, things were going to be loud around here for a long while and she was only going to be able to stand by. If there is one thing she learned it's not to interrupted a saiyans fight or get in the way of it. That seemed to irk even Goku a little when she intentionally put herself in the middle of huge battles. Bulma had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't just the fact of her well being but the fact that he was in a fight.

That hope for better control was slowly starting to slip as she realized that being pushed into something was only going to cause her son to be that much more rebellious about doing it. She watched as the doors opened and her son came out looking somewhat dizzy and harassed. Suddenly behind him stood a short old namek that Bulma had not recognized, probably the new Namik Elder.

"Yo, G, that was one nutty ride," he said. Trunks visibly showed his irritation.

"When did you get here," he asked.

"Oh I followed you, I didn't wanna get all up in yah grill or raise ya roof or whatevah but I had a message for Bulma."

"What is it," asked Bulma.

"Lady, you one HOT baby momma!" With that the Namik ran back into the spaceship and launched himself back into space.

"You know, secretly, I hope that ship crashes before he reaches Namek," said Trunks.

"TRUNKS," snapped Bulma.

"What, I'm just being honest, that guy is like some monster trying to me!"

"Oh, nevermind, everyone this is Trunks, Trunks, I'm going to assume you know who everyone else is."

"Yea," said Trunks waving at the group. Vegeta felt his eye twitch, THIS was his son? He pulled himself up from his position of leaning against a wall and walked toward Trunks. Trunks just stood there and let Vegeta make the move. Vegeta stood about a foot away and observed him head to toe. He then walked circles around him and Trunks, like a cat on alert, stood very still and did not turn to follow his gaze. He felt some really bad vibes come off his sire and Vegeta felt those same vibes come off of his son.

When Vegeta stopped in front of him and put his hand on Trunks's jaw moving his head to the left and saw the multiple peircings in his ear, the two on his nose, the snake bite peircings on his bottom lip, and moved his head to the right observing that there was one less on his other ear. Trunks the whole time let Vegeta move him freely but was ever so cautious in watching him. Vegeta looked up to his son's sideways gaze and saw his eyebrow pierced. The needles were the first thing Vegeta actually noticed about his son he didn't realize that Trunks was giving him an almost cold look.

Well he noticed it now and returned the look with his hand still on Trunks's jaw holding his head to the right. The stair down was mentally distressing on Trunks. He had forgotten that Vegeta was a master at this art, and Trunks, a mere beginner compared. Now don't get me wrong, Trunks was very good at this game, he had played it with his mom a few times which usually consisted her of giving in by now and leaving in a huff, but Vegeta, he was not about to back down.

They stood like that for about an hour before Trunks finally felt the urge to squirm under that impending stare of his. There was going to be arguing, a lot, Trunks and Vegeta could both tell that already.

The onlookers had no idea how to take the sense in front of them. A full grown man was holding the jaw line of a teenager about three inches shorter then him (lets pretend Vegeta is normal hight so it is a little less comical and more…impending…) holding his head to the right with it slightly tilted so the teen would be looking him in the eyes as he observed him. The teen had a cool look about him, calm, quiet, yet alert, but made no move to break the stare. While most would not guess what was going on really the others were custom to Vegeta's aggressive ways and that stare of his that looked to be scanning your brain, like he was passing ultimate judgement on you and no matter which he chose you were damned. This made Bulma extremely nervous. She knew the two males would not take to each other very well at first but she was not sure just how badly this was going to go.

Finally after what seemed like forever Trunks broke and moved back a little freaked out. Never had he felt such unnerving energy come from someone. It sent chills down his back making him outwardly shiver. That was it, Vegeta won this one and knew it, he smirked at his small victory, the child was powerful but he was also fearful giving Vegeta a nice upper hand that would come in handy.

To everyone else it seemed the Trunks had had enough of the staring game and Vegeta took no offense to the teens actions toward him. But they aren't mind readers are they!?

Bulma shuffled everyone upstares as they began to talk wildly and at once to themselves, everyone left but the father and son who stood in place one revealing there dislike for the other. "You have a lot of nerve boy," said Vegeta quietly.

"Yes sir I do," he said very seriously with no sign of emotion. Another mind game.

"Tell me, you rid the world of the androids yes?"

"Yes."

"Must not have been that strong, you really aren't much," said Vegeta now crossing his arms across his chest.

"They killed you," he said.

"They caught me unprepared is all. Had I known they were coming things would have turned out different."

"I'm sure," he said. There was no sarcasm in his tone but Vegeta kenw what he meant by it and found it not at all acceptable.

"You have nerve and attitude, both traits I DON'T like in people."

"Your pigheaded and over egotistical, both traits _I _DON'T like in people." Vegeta felt his eye twitch. He grew control over his emotions, no way was Trunks winning this mind game.

"Is this a hello welcome home from the dead father or a funeral march?"

"Is that a threat," he asked keeping his calm.

"I don't threaten people," said Vegeta. Mirai smirked a bit.

"I can already tell there are going to be problems."

"Yeah," said Vegeta not at all humored, "big problems." He turned and walked out in anger. So what, he lost this game, he still won the staring contest.

…………(So good luck on that test and have a good Friday when it comes up)…….

Next time:

After a fight Trunks will decided to take a trip back to the past. Yay, memories!


	2. Enough!

Alrighty then! Here I am with another update. I'm kind of on writers block of everything else so I'm working on this till I can come up with something.

Shahi: oh yea! Hostility makes it all worth it and oh there will be hostility MUAHAHAHAH

I-Love-Trunks1: I will send you that link soon as I find it again. Until then you will have to suffer through my version.

Okay You know what I want and you know I don't own anything not even the idea. So here we go with another update. I even know what I want my songfic chapter song will be but of course you must wait till the end.

Chapter 2

Oh yes, Bulma was right, she and Vegeta were still pretty hot and heavy. He was affectionate to her in private and he talked civil to her. They had there exciting little spats that caused that rush that only Vegeta could bring and life between the two of them was good except for one element….Trunks had often times been the thing that pissed Vegeta off. It wasn't even the fact that he didn't have a GR to train in temporarily, Bulma was working on that, it was usually Trunks. It angered Bulma that they had only been reunited for a week and already just hearing the sound of his sons name made him twitch. To make things worse, Trunks was doing it intentionally. At first it was just staring contests and the old cold shoulder routine but it began to elevate. Trunks began to provoke him almost every chance he got.

Once he had sent Vegeta off so badly it ended up with Trunks in the hospital wing. Trunks returned the favor though, he and his friend Shaggy (I actually made this guy up by myself YAY for me!) had actually found sport in tormenting the older saiyan before he finally lost his last nerve. Vegeta had a very short fuse and it had been lit.

It was a sunny day and Bulma decided to go for a walk away from those two for a while. She decided she would go shopping for a bit and leave the two of them alone to deal with there own problems but prayed that Vegeta didn't hospitalize Trunks again. She made Trunks swear he wouldn't provoke him or cause the house to be distroyed but that didn't really mean anything.

…..(Meanwhile back at the farm)……

Trunks was in the living room hitting on his weed pipe watching Superjail (I don't own superjail) and minding his own business when Vegeta came in to scavenge for food. "Where is your mother," he asked reluctant to talk to him.

"Good question, she left, said she will be back and not to hospitalize each other or destroy her house so, I don't know."

"You could have just said I don't know," snapped Vegeta, "instead of giving me some long drawn out explanation….what are you doing?"

"Minding my own business, I should hope yah know how to do the same," said Trunks between hits.

"Watch yourself," he said in a warning.

"Sorry, I should hope _you_ know how to do the same," said Trunks sarcastically. Vegeta felt his temper rise. This was going to be a long day, he could tell already.

"Can you cook anything?"

"Sure I can cook?"

"Well will you?"

"You asked if I could not if I would?"

"Well I will cook and you can explain to Bulma why there is no house anymore," said Vegeta slyly. Trunks sighed in annoyance and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Whatever is edible and doesn't taste like your mother made it," he said. Trunks rolled his eyes. He pulled some stuff out and began to make a yummy breakfast of bacon, eggs, and brownies!! YAY BROWNIES! Vegeta watched as he moved around and about quickly pulling a last minute breakfast together.

"Why are you making dessert for breakfast," he asked.

"Because I fell like chocolate right now," he said.

"In that case do me a favor and melt in the sun," mumbled Vegeta. Trunks wanted so bad to say something back but chose not to. After he finished he gave Vegeta a really full play and the prince looked at it in distaste. "You seriously expect me to eat that little?"

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have much food. If you want more you will have to actually get off your ass and go search for some!" Vegeta slowly got up and looked at him threateningly.

"Why bother!? Your mother harps on anytime I do because it isn't fitting food like I'm the food scrounging expert or something!"

"Have you ever actually scrounged for food for yourself before?"

"No, never had to before, anytime I needed it someone else had gotten it for me, not that it is any of YOUR business!"

"Well, that must be nice, to be lazy and do nothing for yourself?"

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen YOU do anything sense I got here," hissed Vegeta.

"That's because there is NOTHING TO DO!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT _ME_ YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

"Ooo, did I hit a nerve there?"

"Hardly," said Vegeta trying to calm himself.

"Well, sure didn't sound like I hardly hit it. Then again I find it really easy to get under your skin."

"You make my skin crawl you know that!? What is it about you that really creeps me out," snapped Vegeta.

"I'm not creepy," shot Trunks.

"You are creepy, something about you, whatever it is it's not right," said Vegeta with a smirk. Trunks felt his fists begin to turn white from balling up so tight.

"You know, for someone who is just an all around creep, you have a lot to say to me about it." The statement was as vicious sounding as it was meant to be but that didn't seem to faze Vegeta much.

"And for a real creep you have a lot to say to me to."

"Well at least my creepness hasn't fallen so far as to actually commit genocide over and over gain," said Trunks with a wicked smile. Vegeta's smirk went away and his wall of coolness began to slowly fall.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," said Trunks going back to his pipe in the living room. Vegeta got back up and followed him stepping in his way.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That. Suppose. To. Mean," now his fists were balled up to white knuckles. Trunks looked at him in a cold way and didn't answer for a long time.

"You're not a creep," said Trunks quietly, "you're just a monster." That was it, Vegeta's nerve was just sucker punched.

"Ha, your one to talk, you think I haven't watched you from Hell? You who have your own skeletons in your crowded closet. Tell me, who was that pretty little blond woman with the child in her arms? Did you know her or was she just a faceless victim to you?"

"I don't know, would you have killed her if she meant anything to you?"

"How about your first victim? What did he have to say about you sticking those pointy little daggers for teeth in his throught?"

"Want to find out," grumbled Trunks walking passed Vegeta. A strong hand was put in the middle of his chest forcing him to hold still.

"Did you just threaten me," he asked menacingly. Trunks looked over his way and saw the fury begin to build.

"I don't threaten," he said slowly repeating Vegeta's words. Vegeta shoved him forward into a chair causing Trunks to stumble back a few steps before falling to the ground. As Trunks was about to get up he looked up and saw Vegeta in his face instantly.

"You really want me to beat the shit out of you, don't you you cheeky bastard." His words were quiet and intimidating. Trunks opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. What would you say if you were in his position. Suddenly all of Trunks's nerve went out the window and fear crept from the back of his mind spreading out to the rest of his mind. "Oh, lost your nerve? Were is all that bullshit you were just giving me at now? Nothing to say?" Trunks gulped loudly and Vegeta's smirk began to grow. "Well, well, well, you have so easily been reduced to nothing more then a sniveling child. I had no idea just how simple it would be to throw you into such a pathetic state. God, look at you, your shivering with fear." Trunks sat back and took the verbal abuse, he was to scared to do anything about it, he lost his senses when Vegeta started to intimidate him. He was frightening, no doubt, but the power of the mind is more powerful then all the strength in the world.

"Leave me alone," Trunks said with his voice beginning to crack.

"Leave you alone," Vegeta laughed, "you have GOT to be kidding me." He lifted Trunks up by his throat and held him up against the wall. Suddenly Trunks's saiyan insticts kicked in and he kicked Vegeta in the chest so hard the proud price flew across the room letting Trunks go. Trunks fell to the ground and scampered back up waiting for Vegeta to launch at him. Vegeta got up and walked to him, it unnerved Trunks further, how could this man have so much confidence? It was obvious that Trunks was the stronger of the two. But it was Trunks's sudden fear of Vegeta that was going to be his disadvantage. Vegeta was about a three feet away and Trunks gave in and started backing up. His back was flat against the wall.

Vegeta stood in front of him for a moment then out of no where back handed him then sucker punched him right in the gut. Trunks fell to his knees breathless. When he caught his breath an iron gripped grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up. He was throw against the glass door and Trunks crashed right through it. Vegeta observed the scene of the teen laying in the middle of a pile of glass. Trunks staggered up and was about to take a step forward.

"Stop," ordered Vegeta.

"Fuck you," snapped Trunks.

"Fine, walk across the glass but don't bitch at me if a piece of glass goes through your foot," said Vegeta sternly. Trunks looked down at the glass then up at his father. Vegeta walked off to go fetch a broom and came back. Trunks had gone and a trail of blood lead off the porch to the yard, yup, just as Vegeta thought, he walked through the glass. Why didn't he just fly away from it? Oh, yeah, he was being rebellious against Vegeta. He sighed in annoyance and began sweeping up the mess.

…………………………(Whose goin' Chicken huntin'?)……….

Back in the past!

Vegeta was walking across the yard back to the main house when out of no where Mirai appeared. He was really shocked and even stumbled back a step. "What are you doing here and why is there blood leaking out of your shoe?"

"huh," he looked down at his foot and saw that his foot was bleeding on the back porch, "oh, that, yeah I know sorry. I'm here cause Bulma asked me to come back when the androids were finished. I got a bit…sidetracked…on the way but I'm here now." Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yea, Bulma is inside, what the hell happened to you?"

"Not much," said Trunks turning to go inside. Vegeta watched him go in then followed. Bulma looked over and saw Mirai and squealed in delight. She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how is everything, are the androids gone in your time, what took you so long to get here, why is your foot bleeding?"

"Could you get me something for my foot," he asked politely.

"Oh, right, sorry, have a seat I will get some bandages." Trunks took a seat at the table and Vegeta sat across from him staring him down in a way that made Trunks squirm. It wasn't cold and challenging like his fathers, it was very suspicious in a fatherly way. Bulma returned and gave Trunks a first aid kit. He pulled his shoe off carefully and his sock. He pulled out a pair of twisters and got the glass out of his foot.

"Okay, let me see," he said as he pulled the last one out and began cleaning the wound, "well I beat the androids about a week ago and my mother sent me to Namek to wish for everyone to come back."

"Including Vegeta," asked Bulma.

"Yes, including him," said Trunks.

"That is good," said Bulma happily.

"Yeah….sure…anyway, 15 years in Hell has not done him wonders I will say that. He is, well, different. Anyway, not much going on, things are slightly tense at home but other then that it's all good. I'm going to let Gohan and the others know that everything is okay." He quickly finished bandaging himself, pulled on his bloody sock and shoe and quickly left before any questions were asked. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged looks as he rushed out the door.

"Do you think he is lying," asked Bulma.

"Through his teeth."

…………..(We's goin' chicken huntin')…….

Bulma returned home to see Vegeta hanging around and the glass door knocked out. She had a dreadful feeling overcome her. "Where is Trunks," she asked.

"Good question, He up and disappeared somewhere chi and all," said Vegeta irritably.

"Oh, well, in that case."

"Why you know where he is?"

"Yea, probably went back to the past."

"Why? Everyone alive there is alive here now!?"

"Yes, but he went back to see his dad," snapped Bulma. Vegeta gave her a questioning look. "Oh, you know, the one that has yet to put him in the hospital wing, the one that puts him down to hope that he grows more instead of putting him down just for the hell of it, the one that actually respects him and is proud of him instead of tormenting him and feeling such jealousy against him?! That one!"

"Hey, I will raise him however I see fit," snapped Vegeta.

"Ha! You really don't get it do you! He doesn't want you to treat him the way you do! Kind of hard to raise someone when you don't mean anything to them! Look if you really want to fix things with him I suggest you go find out for yourself. I have an extra time watch if you want in the lab go get it if you want him back THAT badly. Although from the way you two have been acting I seriously doubt you want him back!" She walked out leaving Vegeta at a loss for words.

He went down to the lab and saw a watch sitting on a desk next to plans to a time watch and picked it up. Yea, he was going to bring his son back, this was not over.

………….(Fin)…..

Okay, good? Bad? Dramatic enough? More to come next time!


	3. Cold Shoulder

Haha I have got an idea for this chapter! I will throw in a llama!

I-Love-Trunks1: hmm an interesting idea I will defiantly conceder thank you.

Shahi: There will be bonding, oh there will be bonding….

I don't own dbz…yet! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 3

Vegeta's head snapped up from his push ups. That energy, it was incredible, and dark. He turned around and saw his future son standing in the doorway with a harassed look. Vegeta looked at him concerned, did he know this power?

"It's-it's-_him_," he hissed lowly.

"Who," asked Vegeta.

"My father." He turned and left with Vegeta close at his heels. They shot into the sky as Bunny watched them with god knows what going through her head.

_I smell visitors coming. I'm going to make brownies._

The two of them zoomed to the location of the energy source. They landed and looked up at the time machine, it was obviously a rough trip. Something Trunks figured he was going to be blamed for. As the top opened Mirai Vegeta stumbled out looking shook up. Vegeta watched with his arms crossed. Trunks had a badly hidden look of amusement. Mirai Vegeta fell over on his back and managed to pull himself back up and looked at his son. "You," he said stumbling forward, "what kind of inventor are you!?"

"I'm not an inventor," he snapped back, "besides what kind of driver are you?"

"I'm not a driver! What kind of dumb shit are _you_!?"

"I'm not a dumb shit your just an ass!"

"Alright enough," interrupted Vegeta, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came for him," said Mirai Vegeta.

"Well I'm not going ANYWHERE with you you're a psycho!"

"Ooo the pot calling the kettle black!" Vegeta sighed in frustration and turned to leave the bickering father and son.

"Are you two going to fight all day or are you coming," he asked. The two looked at him and followed to CC. When they walked into the large dome like building they were met with Bunny's happy face and a plate full of brownies. Bulma was close behind with papers in her hands which she dropped at the sight of the odd looking group. She was about to argue about guests she didn't know about when Vegeta turned and left. She followed close behind him bickering with him (there family does a lot of that).

"Well, visitors are always welcome, but you already know that Vegeta, don't you." She put the brownies on the table and stalked off to tell her husband of the new arrival. Mirai Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, he was shocked the bubble head knew it was him.

"What do you want from me," asked Trunks miserably.

"I came here to take you back home, what are you doing here? Everyone here alive is alive now in our own timeline!"

"Yea, everyone but you," he said stalking off. Mirai Vegeta wasn't quite sure how to take that so he did the only thing he knew in such a situation. He made it worse.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're still dead to me," snapped Trunks not turning around to meet his fathers gaze. He could feel those cold ruthless eyes burning into him.

"I'm standing right here!"

"I know you are, but what does that mean, other then you are something dark and unnatural!"

"Oh right, and your so innocent yourself? Got news for ya kid! I'm here right now and that isn't about to change anytime soon….I don't think…"

"To bad for me," he said slamming the front door closed in Mirai Vegeta's face. He growled but didn't bother following him after. The bloody half breed wasn't worth it. Vegeta reappeared with Bulma a little calmer looking. "You can have your old room," she said. Mirai Vegeta just grunted. Vegeta and Mirai Vegeta walked out to train and Bulma went back to her work.

……………………..(I'm gonna sing the doom song!)………

Mirai mumbled incoherently to himself. Who did he think he was!? Trying to force him back home. He had no right to intrude on him like this. He was gone for sixteen years. SIXTEEN YEARS!! He couldn't just show up from the dead and start running his life now! He found himself standing on the Look Out standing in front of Piccolo who was meditating. Piccolo looked up at the frustrated looking teen in curiosity.

"Hey Piccolo," he said with a sad smile. Piccolo just looked at him silently. "I got some steam to blow off, would you mind?" Piccolo stood up and crouched into a fighting position. Punch, kick, duck, block, one attack after the other in silence at first.

"Mind telling me why there are two Vegeta's here," asked Piccolo landing a punch in Trunks's noes.

"Ugh, well, when I finally defeated the androids (duck sucker puch piccolo) my mother had me go to Namik to wish everyone back to life. (jump up, air kick) Well my father was of course wished back but he is different. He is darker (punched in the face and falls down but picked himself up) he insults me, he pushes me around, puts me down for the hell of it, fights with me about everything. I can't stand the guy. Well I decided I would come back here to let everyone know that he androids were gone and get away from him (duck piccolo punching at him and an energy blast) but he apparently followed me here to take me back. I would really rather not go back after him."

"You can't avoid him forever Trunks (duck, block, rabbit punch, spin kick). You are going to have to stand up to him sometime."

"I did that once but it landed me in the hospital wing."

"Not argue with him or fight with him, just stand up to him (right hook in Trunks's gut, pulls back left hand but Trunks ducked and punched him in the side and did a jump up spin kick to Piccolo's head). He has been in hell for sixteen years and that kind of thing can really change someone."

"I get really sick of him making me feel bad for who I am."

"A half breed?"

"I can deal with half breed (ducks to the ground and tries to trip him but Piccolo jumps) but vampire, demon child, child of the Apocalypse, murderer, he just really knows how to get to me."

"You aren't a monster unless you let him convince you that you are (round house kicks Trunks and he falls to the ground). All I can tell you is to ignore the names." He grabbed Trunks by the hand and pulled him up. Trunks dusted himself off and took a deep breath.

"Easier said then done my friend," he said flatly. Piccolo just smiled.

"Nothing great was ever achieved the easy way kid, just remember, he has a big temper and a big ego."

"Yea, I guess, thanks Piccolo," said Trunks waving good bye.

"See ya kid," he said smiling. Trunks shot off into the sky to head home. Piccolo watched him go. "That kid is going to get his ass kicked." He went back to meditation.

……………………………

Trunks arrived back and decided to think on what Piccolo said. Mirai Vegeta walked around the yard thinking about how to get this kid to come back home. He didn't hate his son or anything but for some reason it was like he could effortlessly piss him off. Trunks walked right passed his father not making eye contact or even acknowledging his presence. He knew M. Vegeta was there he just chose not to deal with it.

Mirai Vegeta stopped after walking passed Trunks and turned around to see the troubled youth. He never really realized how annoying it was to be ignored by the kid until just that moment. Usually when they saw each other they spoke to each other even thought it often times caused fights. He wanted to play this game, fine, he could play this game! Trunks turned around took look at his father.

The two stared each other down for a moment. Then they both just turned around not speaking to each other and the game of cold shoulder was on!!!

………(doom doom doom doom doomdoomdoom)……….

Vegeta shoveled in his face while Bulma watched the two future men staring at each other in silence. It had been a whole week and neither had spoke a word to each other. Usually if they had something to say to the other they would ask Bulma to tell the other for them. Bulma played messenger for a while but it was starting to really annoy her. This was ridiculous!

Trunsk finished his food and moved out of the room like a ghost. Mirai Vegeta pretended that he didn't' exist and continued to shovel food into his own face. Bulma just wanted to scream.

………..(It's a pickle surprise!)……

Week two and now Vegeta was getting annoyed. Bulma had finally lost her temper

Yesterday ago!

"_Could you tell _him_ that I'm not gonna be around to train with _him _and dad," requested Trunks to Bulma._

"_THAT IS IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT HAS BEEN TWO STRATE WEEKS! YOU NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER THIS IS NOT HEALTHY!" Bulma stormed out of the room in a rage and slammed herself into the lab._

_Vegeta came around the corner and saw Trunks staring at the lab door in shock. "Did I miss something," he asked sensing Bulma's obviously angry energy._

"_Hey dad I'm going over to Goku's house to train with him and Gohan, mind letting my father know so he wont be in a flying rage of me disappearing?"_

"_I don't think he will be, not after two weeks of not talking to each other. But, fine, whatever."_

Today

Vegeta did not know what he was getting himself into, this was ridiculous. After giving the message to Mirai Vegeta he became the knew messenger and was beginning to understand why Bulma was so exhausted from it. For two people who didn't want to even see one another, they had an awful lot to say to the other.

At last he could collapse on the couch and hopefully no one would talk to him at the moment or he was going to blow.

He felt a slight tug at his pants and looked down. The little baby version of his son was looking up at his father. Vegeta bent down and put the little guy down on the couch. The little 2 year old cuddled up against his father and Vegeta turned on the TV. He figured anything violent would be a bad idea with chibi Trunks sitting right there and there was no way in hell Vegeta was going to watch a little kids show. He flipped the channel to the movie channel and found a cartoon movie called Surfs Up that he could watch.

It wasn't to bad, bunch of penguins and a chicken surfing. He felt his little baby's body breathing in and out against his arm and his steady beat showing that he was perfectly content. It was strange, he lay with his head rested on his fathers leg flat on his belly with one hand half in his mouth and the other slung across Vegeta's lap with Vegeta's arm rested on his back.

Vegeta wondered how anyone could comfortably lay in that position. He didn't noticed Mirai Vegeta watching the scene curiously. It was odd really, seeing the little child flopped on his past counterpart. He tilted his head wondering the same thing Vegeta was, how do you fall asleep in that position? He stalked off down the hall and saw his own son in bed taking a name. It sort of startled him.

He lay on the bed flat on his bell with one hand half in his mouth drooling on the pillow and the other slung across the pillow he rested his head on. Good lord, fourteen years and he was still sleeping in the same position. He leaned against the doorframe watching the boy curiously, he was rather peaceful in his sleep.

He pulled himself away from the door frame and walked outside just staring off into space.

………….(Creolady Marmalad)…….

Not much I know but there it is. Next time:

I really don't know!


End file.
